Jasper & Edward's High School Reunion
by PerfectlyPersuasive
Summary: Jasper liked Lord of the Rings. Edward was into Star Wars. They were best friends, anyway. A line was crossed. Feelings were hurt. They haven't spoken in years. It's time for their ten year reunion. Take out your light saber. You might need it. AH/Slash
1. 4:20: The Prologue

**I wrote this for YogaGal for her birthday, but because I am a total slacker/procrastinator, I didn't really finish. I just posted on the blog what I had written. After a few people asked (the bday girl as well) I decided to make this into a short novella. ATD will still come first, but I wanted to complete this. **

**I stole the title of this story from Romy & Michelle's High School Reunion. It is important to note that I am the Mary and you are the Rhoda. That is all.**

**This is a little stoner/geek/slashy fic that I wrote for Yoga. It jumps between the present and ten years ago when the boys were a senior in high school. I show this with some doo-da-loo's a la Wayne's World. Please enjoy.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

He picked up the piece of mail again, examining it with hazy eyes. This was a joke, right? I mean, it hadn't been that long...

Or, had it?

He held up his hand to do the math on the fingers. He just turned what? Twenty-eight...

You graduated high school at... eighteen? He thought, at least, so... one.. five... ten.

Shit!

Jasper was shocked that it had already been ten years since high school. Ten fucking years! He wasn't really sure where the time had gone.

He then brought the joint back to his lips and took a puff, holding the bitter sweet smoke in his lungs for as long as he could before releasing the smoke through his nose.

Damn, he thought, this is some good shit. Then, he tried to remember what he was so worried about just a moment before. It couldn't have been that important, he guessed, but then a figure flashed through his mind.

Ten...

Was it the time? Nope, he thought, it's 4:20. He snickered to himself, and then actually looked over at the clock. Ah, it was noon, so not ten.

Ten...

Was it the tenth of the month? Wait, what month was it? Christmas was over. He knew that for certain. He thought it was March, and he was more than content to just go with that.

Ten...

He lifted his hand to scratch his face in ponderment, and a piece of paper crinkled in his fingers. He looked down in search of the offending noise, noticing the Forks High letterhead.

"Oh, fuck," he remarked out loud to himself. "Why the hell is my high school sending me letters?"

**do-da-loo... do-da-loo... do-da-loo...**

"_It's practically a travesty!" Edward exclaimed, bringing his fist down hard on the plastic table top. "George Lucas has lost his mind."_

"_It's just a movie," Jasper told him, immediately realizing that these were quite possibly the worst words he could ever deem to string together. Edward's eyebrows rose almost off his forehead. Yes, Jasper thought, he should not have said that._

"_Just a movie!" Edward practically yelled, closing his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief. "When Vader revealed that he was Luke's father at the end of Episode VI, no one was saying, 'it's just a movie!'" Edward then proceeded to grumble through gritted teeth about light sabers and special effects. _

_Jasper turned his face away and rolled his eyes as Edward continued his tirade. "What about when they finish The Fellowship, huh? What if Peter Jackson ruins the books with his movie? What if Frodo runs off with Gollum and lives happily ever after?"_

_Now, Jasper thought to himself, Edward was just being ridiculous. "That would never happen. I mean, Gollum is a complicated character, but..."_

"_Nerds!" some large jock shouted as he walked past their table, interrupting Jasper's speech. Edward scowled at him until the larger boy turned around, and he quickly dropped his eyes to the table. _

"_I hate this place," Jasper hissed under his breath. _

_Edward chuckled humorlessly, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I know. They're idiots. I doubt they would know the difference between the Death Star and the Enterprise!" _

_Jasper snorted in agreement._

**doo-da-loo... doo-da-loo... doo-da-loo**

Realizing once again what he held in his hands, Jasper laughed. What a fucking joke. Why the hell would he want to go back to that shithole? Not only was Jasper a band geek, but he was also a Sci-Fi nerd. Now, those aren't really that uncommon, but Jasper also had to deal with acne and curls that he didn't know how to tame. He rocked a white boy fro for years, but no one had thought it was cool until college. Also, Jasper thought, he couldn't forget the year he had to wear that headgear all day every day.

No, high school had definitely not been the highlight of his life.

He lifted the joint to his lips and took another puff.

Not that it had been all bad, though, he remembered as he exhaled. There was a small group of people he considered friends that he wouldn't mind seeing again – other nerds and outcasts that were probably more powerful and successful now than any of the popular kids in his high school. Jasper knew at least that he was.

He smirked at the thought.

Plus, it was the first time he met his sweet lady, Mary Jane.

**doo-da-loo... doo-da-loo... doo-da-loo...**

"_I don't know if we should," Edward worried aloud for the umpteenth time that evening, crossing his arms over his "Nerds Do It Better" t-shirt. _

_Jasper nodded, understanding his best friend's concerns but ultimately more curious about the new experience than nervous. "It's just that we have it, and we're all alone," Jasper reasoned. "You leave for Harvard next week, Edward, and then I'm at Stanford the week after that. We're going to be so busy with school. Let's just have this night to be reckless."_

_Edward let out a shaky scoff. "I don't think it's even possible for me to be reckless... it's like programmed into my DNA."_

"_I know you practically failed biology," Jasper started, but Edward was quick to interrupt, throwing his hands into the air in outrage. _

"_I don't think a ninety-three can be qualified as practically failing!"_

_That was barely even an A, but Jasper didn't say that. He just laughed. "I was just pulling your leg, man, but recklessness is not written into the code. Let's just do it."_

_Edward closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "God, I never knew really until this moment what a b-i-t-c-h peer pressure was," he retorted with an exasperated sigh. _

_Jasper held the small joint up between his thumb and forefinger, a lighter cocked and ready to go in his other hand. "So, does that mean we're on?" he questioned. _

_Edward buried his face in his hands but then peeked through his fingers. "Light it," he prompted. Jasper smiled and held the flame to the end of the rolled joint he stole from his older sister, Rose. _

_Nothing happened. _

_"It's not working," Jasper remarked, removing his thumb from the lighter. _

_Edward removed his hands from his face. "Jasper, have you ever smoked anything before?" he questioned. Jasper shook his head in answer. "Well, my father likes to have cigars with his brandy, and I've seen him light them. You have to suck in while you light it," he explained. _

_"Ah!" Jasper chuckled, following Edward's advice. After a few rounds of coughing and starting again, it was finally lit! Jasper choked on the smoke and passed it to Edward. _

_"How is it?" Edward asked and Jasper grinned. _

_"Beautiful."_

**doo-da-loo... doo-da-loo... doo-da-loo...**

Jasper frowned. This trip down memory lane was becoming kind of depressing. That memory should have been one he looked back on with fondness, he thought, taking another hit of the joint in his fingers.

Instead, all his high school memories had been tainted.

No, it wasn't the thoughts of the year he was slammed against the lockers everyday at 2:15 on the dot, or the horrible time Tyler What's-his-name dumped water on the front of his khakis, making it look like he peed his pants. Shit, that no longer caused him any anxiety. None of that mattered anymore. Jasper could care less about those idiots.

There was only one person that Jasper cared about from high school...

Edward.

Fuck, he hadn't deliberately thought about Edward in years. It was a point of survival for him at this point. Now, he was sitting here on his sofa and reminiscing like a fool. Only when Jasper lapsed into a state of almost semi-conscious did his mind ever wander to that blue-eyed boy – his best friend.

Ex-best friend, he corrected himself, and ex-boyfriend... god, if you could even call them boyfriends. Jasper still wasn't sure.

All he was sure of was that everything changed the night before Edward left for Harvard.

**doo-da-loo... doo-da-loo... doo-da-loo...**

_"I can't believe you found more pot!" Edward exclaimed with excitement, grinning broadly at his friend. "I also can't believe we're getting high... again!" he snickered. He sat down on the floor next to Jasper who was leaning against his bed. _

_"Well, I doubt anyone smokes weed at Harvard or Stanford," Jasper replied, taking another hit. "College is serious business."_

_Edward nodded in agreement, his eyes red and heavy. He rested his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Harvard," he sighed, shaking his head. "It's going to be f-u-c-k-ing awesome."_

_"I'm really going to miss you," Jasper murmured, handing the joint to Edward. Their fingers brushed together, and a tiny shock of electricity ran up his arm. Edward didn't move his hand away and neither did Jasper. After another second, Edward shook his head, dropped his hand from Jasper's shoulder and took the roach, bringing it to his lips. Jasper's eyes widened from the images of Edward's lips that were rushing through his head. He ran his fingers through his curls as he blew out a loud hiss of air. _

_He turned his head back toward Edward to find him staring at him, his brows furrowed in confusion. Jasper laughed like nothing was bothering him and moved to grab the small joint from Edward's lips. His fingers brushed against his best friend's mouth, lingering there for a beat too long. _

_Jasper gulped, not looking down as Edward bit his bottom lip between his teeth. "Jasper," Edward whispered. "I'm going to miss you, too."_

_Jasper leaned in, not sure what he was doing, but he couldn't stop for the life of him and pressed his lips to Edward's. _

**doo-da-loo... doo-da-loo... doo-da-loo...**

Jasper frowned and put his joint down. Thinking about that moment always bummed him out.

His first kiss.

It had been amazing. Edward's lips had felt perfect against his. They kissed for hours in his childhood bedroom, their hands roaming through hair and over cheeks and chests, never venturing any lower. Jasper had awoken the next day with a giant grin on his face, and he had no doubts to why.

Jasper had enjoyed every second of kissing Edward.

He knew then that he was into boys, but Jasper was confused. He also liked girls. There was also the issue that he had never really noticed boys before that day. Before that moment, he had thought himself in love with Alice Brandon, one of the regulars at Jasper's weekly D&D night. That tiny girl could kill a Goblin with style.

Then, he had thought about Edward and his strong jaw and his blue eyes twinkling behind his glasses, and Jasper had an erection. Well, apparently Jasper liked girls and Edward.

All he knew for sure was that he didn't want to stop kissing Edward, and that he wanted a lot more than kissing.

Too bad, Edward didn't feel the same way.

If only things could have worked out the way Jasper would have liked. He can't even think about that first Christmas break of college when Edward had kissed him again every day and then not spoken to him for a month without wanting to punch something.

That's how it was with them, though. Jasper wanting more and Edward giving in and then pulling away over and over again. Each break they grew closer and each time they went back to school, Jasper was never certain how long it would be before Edward started talking to him again.

Then, after the time they had sex for the first time the summer before their junior year, Edward never spoke to Jasper again.

Jasper shook his head, trying to clear out the ugly. God, this was killing his buzz. He hated that Edward still had this power over him.

Well, he remarked smugly to himself. There is one way to deal with this once and for all.

Jasper was going to his high school reunion.

* * *

**LOL. Well, you see, why she wanted more? That's all I wrote. I suck sometimes, but I'm trying to correct it by finishing this little story.**

**There will be more... more nerdiness... more smexy... more marijuana. ;)**

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Computer Guy

**Well, if you're back, welcome back! ;) I hope you like the chapter. I don't own Twilight. I just own the laptop this was typed on.**

* * *

"Fucking traffic," Jasper cursed out loud in his car, even though no one was with him. He slammed on his breaks to avoid hitting the truck in front of him and started to inch along the highway toward his business meeting.

Whitlock Software, luckily, ran smoothly enough so that he wasn't needed there everyday. Today was the monthly stockholder's meeting, though, so Jasper had to wake up early, skip his morning bowl and be the presentable company figure that he was supposed to be.

He was always felt like an impostor. Tom Ford suits didn't make him less of a computer geek. It just made him a_ well-dressed_ computer geek.

Jasper zoned out, staring at the road in front of him without really seeing it. He hated these meetings, especially when he hadn't had enough sleep the night before. He knew he should have gone to bed at a reasonable hour, but he started a new mission on his game at about ten, and a few people from Finland linked up and joined him. It would have been rude to quit before the goal was reached.

That was just simple online gaming etiquette.

Needless to say, he was up until about four, and with the meeting starting promptly at nine, well, life sucked right then.

He felt his eyes growing heavier as the minutes crept by. A moment later, he was rudely awoken when his forehead smashed against the steering wheel of his car.

Startled at the fact that he almost fell asleep behind the wheel, Jasper dug through his console looking for something that would keep his attention occupied. He could have sworn that the audio CDs of_ The Two Towers_ was in his car, but he couldn't seem to find it this morning.

The radio it was then.

"Let's take it back ten years this morning, gang," the deep voice spoke from his speakers. Jasper waited, wanting to know what nostalgic tune they were going to play. He bet it was going to suck. They always did. As the song started to play, Jasper was hit with an unexpected wave of memories.

**do-da-loo... do-da-loo... do-da-loo...**

_"Can you take me higher?" Jasper's roommate sang loudly into his hairbrush, raising his arms in the air with his sung question. Jasper closed his eyes harder, until it almost hurt and took some deep breaths, trying to stop himself from frogging Peter in the throat._

_Creed was no way to wake up in the morning. He'd rather the annoying blare of his alarm clock anyday. _

_"Can you turn that down?" Jasper finally asked, peeling one eyelid open to glare at his roommate. Peter was a nice enough guy, he guessed, but pot-luck dorm life was not as fun as he thought it would be. Apparently, after a day or two stuck in a fifteen by fifteen concrete cell block known as a dorm room, you can grow really tired of your cell mate. This is exactly what had happened with Jasper and Peter. _

_"To a place that I've never been," Peter continued to sing. With a huff of annoyance, Jasper threw the blanket back and stomped over to the radio, unplugging it from the wall. "Hey, dude, seriously, what's your damage?" Peter drawled out in his surfer speak, tucking his long sun-streaked hair behind his ears. "That's my jam."_

_"Yeah, well, it's not mine," Jasper responded. "And, it's eight in the morning. Can we save Creed until at least ten, please?" _

_"Well, dude, I was up with the..." Peter remarked. _

_"Let me guess," Jasper interrupted. "You were up with the sun, riding the waves," he imitated his roommate's voice. _

_Peter nodded his head and let out an absentminded chuckle. "Correctomundo, bra."_

_Jasper loved Berkeley, he really did, but he was not a fan of the stereotypical California boys. Well, he was a fan of looking at them, just not so much of the talking. It's not that the campus was overrun with people like Peter because this was** Berkeley**, people came here from all over the country. Also, it's not like every boy from California was like Peter... No, he just happened to be the one who got stuck with the stereotype. _

_It was hard dealing with Peter. He felt like Frodo on the way to Mordor to destroy the ring, but the end of the school year was his goal and Peter was the ring, making him go crazy... and this analogy worked a lot better in his head. _

_There were a few things that helped Jasper get through the days, though. School, of course, was one of them. Also, Jasper had gotten quite good at sarcasm which seemed to go over Peter's head. Then, there were the phone calls from Edward. _

_The last one was the best. Jasper dreamed about Edward all the time - his face, his smile, his hands, his lips, his Spock glue-on ears. He missed everything about Edward. Luckily, there was only one more week until Christmas break. Jasper had never been so excited about Forks before in his life. _

_Jasper was pulled out of his Edward laced thoughts when the familiar smell hit his nose. He lifted his face and smiled, remembering another great thing about Peter. _

_Peter loved to wake and bake._

**do-da-loo... do-da-loo... do-da-loo...**

"With this new advertising push of the latest software we expect profits to rise twenty percent," Maria continued. Jasper pinched himself hard on the inner thigh to stop him from nodding off again. He wanted to pay attention, he really did. He totally cared about his company. It was, after all, HIS company. It was just all so... boring.

He was never meant to be a part of the business world. It all just happened so quickly. One day he was a senior at Berkeley majorining in Computer Science and the next thing he knew he was pitching the software he created in one of his classes to Microsoft and Apple.

Now, he was twenty-eight and the head of a multi-million dollar company. Yet, he stayed up all night smoking and playing World of Warcraft. His life was a contradiction in itself, but it was what it was. He wouldn't change a thing.

Well, he'd change a few things, but those things are things he doesn't have any control over. Therefore, those things were unchangeable. He hated those stupid, damn things.

"Well, ladies and gentleman," Maria's voice rose over the tenor of Jasper's thoughts. "Thank you for your time."

Holding in a happy sound, Jasper stood and put his papers into his briefcase, pretending to be engrossed in the process so he could avoid the share-holder geezers who were chomping at the bit to talk with him. Jasper opened his phone and pretended to push a button.

"Charlotte," he spoke the name of his personal assistant into the dial tone. "Arrange the jet for me," he continued as he high-tailed it out the door, leaving Maria to answer their redundant questions. She was more than capable, and she knew Jasper hated this side of his company. He was computer guy. She was business suit girl. That's the way they had always been. Well, except for that one time they slept together.

That was just weird.

Besides that, though, Maria had always been there for him. She was his closest friend since Berkeley... since... Edward.

**do-da-loo... do-da-loo... do-da-loo...**

_"Jasper Whitlock!" Maria screamed as she slammed the door behind her. "Get the fuck up right now!" _

_"Leamewone," he murmured into his pillow. _

_"The fuck I will," she said in response, ripping the blanket off of Jasper's body. _

_Jasper sighed and turned his head to the side, making talking and breathing a lot easier. "Maria, I just want to be left alone," he whined, letting out a quiet sigh. _

_"Yeah, well, we don't always get whatever we fucking want, Jasper," she said, crossing her arms in front of her and giving him an intimidating stare. You wouldn't think that a girl who was at least a foot shorter than Jasper would be able to intimidate him, but she always could. Jasper suspected it was how often she used the word, "fuck" and the forceful way she said it. _

_"I never get anything I want," Jasper sighed, burying his face back in his pillow. It wasn't true, really, but it felt like it at the moment. Jasper hadn't talked to Edward in over 64 days. That was 1,536 hours without hearing his voice! 92,160 minutes without the sound of his laugh. 5,529,600 seconds without any contact from him at all! He could go further, but he could only do so much math in his head right after a mope-induced nap. _

_"Boo-fucking-hoo," Maria mocked, drying fake tears from her face. "Fuck, Jasper! People never get anything they want, alright? They have to fucking take it."_

_"You can't always take everything, Maria," Jasper sighed. "And, not everyone is as cut-throat as you are."_

_"I know everyone can't be as fucking amazing as I am," she joked. Well, at least, Jasper thought she was joking. Maria was rather enamored with herself. _

_Jasper sat up, realizing that his guest, as much as he'd like, was not just going to go away. "I'm just not happy, alright. You busting in here isn't going to change that," he said to her, his tone flat and emotionless. _

_"No, but I have something that might," she remarked, plopping down onto his bed like she owned it. She crinkled her nose in disgust. "Fuck, man, when was the last time you washed your fucking sheets?" Jasper just shrugged. Maria got up, brushing off her clothes like they were tainted by the scent of Jasper's funk. She moved to the desk chair. "You're disgusting," she remarked as she sat down, spinning to face him. _

_"Yeah, well, tell me something I don't know," Jasper snapped. _

_"Apple just offered us twenty-five million with business growth opportunities and the support to start our own company," she snapped back. "I bet you fucking didn't know that."_

_"You're right," Jasper replied perfunctorily, his eyes wide with shock. "I did not know that."_

**do-da-loo... do-da-loo... do-da-loo...**

Jasper only shut his phone once he was safe behind his office doors. He collapsed into his chair and let his forehead fall to the desk. He was not enjoying these jaunts down memory lane, and he had no idea why it was coming back to him now. It was probably all the stupid reunion's fault! Once he decided to go, Jasper had wasted no time in mailing back his RSVP. The moment the envelope had disappeared into the mailbox at the Post Office, though, all his confidence about the situation had seemed to disappear.

What happened between the mail going into the slot and Jasper being pulled off the property by the security guard is not one of his proudest moments, but at least he was still allowed back at the Post Office. Who knew kicking a mail box would get him in so much trouble? Well, he might have also climbed on top of it, straddled it and tried to break the bolts from the ground by shaking it back and forth. One can't always remember the things we do in the heat of the moment...

"Mr. Whitlock?" Charlotte's voice buzzed through the intercom.

"Yes?"

"Your flight has been arranged for three o'clock on Thursday of next week. Do you need me to look into hotels?"

Jasper laughed to himself before pushing the button to respond. There weren't any hotels in Forks. It seemed he was going to have to call... his sister. He sighed. "I'll take care of that," he replied to Charlotte. "Thank you for booking the flight."

God, he was going to have to call Rosalie and ask if he could stay at her house. He knew she would let him. They were twins after all. They had just never really been on the same wavelength. Growing up, Rose was always one of the popular, beautiful people and Jasper was, well, Jasper. He had his headgear and asthma inhaler and the lazy eye. Well, he still had the inhaler, but luckily the eye was corrected and the headgear was no longer needed.

Needless to say, though, he was a nerd, so it naturally put a strain on their relationship. Half the people in their graduating class didn't even know Jasper and Rosalie were related, even though there were only two hundred kids in the entire school and they shared the same last name.

When they went off to college, Rosalie going to Seattle and Jasper to California, their relationship actually got better. Well, until, Christmas break of freshman year.

**do-da-loo... do-da-loo... do-da-loo...**

_"What the f-u-c-k are you talking about, Jasper?" Edward scoffed, shaking his head. "The Flux Capacitor would NEVER work!" _

_Jasper rolled his eyes and sat up, pausing the movie. "I think it could work," he insisted, staring down at Edward on the floor. _

_"This is why you're into computers," Edward retorted. "If you studied real science, you'd know..."_

_"You're not an Aeronautical Physics major, Edward!" Jasper interrupted. "Biology tells you nothing about space travel!" _

_"It's a d-a-m-n Deloreon! It would never work."_

_"I'm not talking about the car," Jasper huffed. "In theory, though, I think that the Flux Capacitor has some room for validity."_

_"Theory always does!" Edward exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Jasper just stared at him, clenching his jaw. "It's like all your theories on Gandalf and why he came back. They're all just that, though, pathetic theories. Gandalf should have died."_

_Jasper jumped off the bed, towering over the other boy who was still on the floor. "You take that back!" he demanded, his breathing heavy. _

_"No," Edward stated, standing up so they were on the same level. _

_"Edward, I'm serious. You better take that back!" He took a step closer. _

_"Or what?" Edward remarked. "What are you going to do?" _

_Jasper felt like punching him, but this was Edward - his best friend. Besides that, he had never been in a fight before. Well, he had been punched and pushed and had his head shoved into his locker in high school, but he had never been in a mutual fight. _

_He was so angry, though! He was just so... angry..._

_So, why did he grab Edward and start kissing him? _

_Edward didn't push him away, either. They had never spoken about what happened before they left for college, but it was always on Jasper's mind. He craved his best friend like nothing else. He felt as though he was addicted to him! Kissing Edward was like getting a fix, shooting up just to get through another day. He needed him. It was terrifying. _

_Edward made a small noise of contentment which made Jasper immediately hard as a rock, spurring him further to pull the other boy close, to have his body pressed against his best friend's. It felt amazing. _

_Edward broke the kiss after a few minutes, gasping for breath. Desperate for the moment not to end, Jasper moved to his neck, attaching his lips to any exposed skin he could find. He'd never done this before, but from the gasps and the way Edward's fingers dug into the tops of his arms, he figured he was doing something right. _

_Jasper wanted to throw Edward on the bed, climb on top of him and do things to him that he couldn't even say out loud._

_Then, he heard his name... twice. _

_"Jasper," Edward whispered. _

_"JASPER!" Rosalie screamed. _

**do-da-loo... do-da-loo... do-da-loo...**

"Hello?"

Jasper took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Hey, Rose."

"Jasper?" she confirmed.

"Yep. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm great, really. The shop is really taking off and Em is loving teaching the kids."

"Yeah?" Jasper asked. "He's teaching at the high school, right?"

"He is," she told him. "It's almost hard to believe."

Jasper nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Well, speaking of high school," he segued, "I'm coming home for the Reunion."

He waited for her to speak, but she was completely silent for at least a minute and fifteen seconds. Well, she was silent for exactly that long. Jasper counted.

"The Forks High ten year reunion?" she finally asked.

Jasper sighed into the phone. "What else would I be talking about?"

"It's just that... high school... um... not you're... Ed..."

"Stop muttering!" Jasper demanded. "Also, stop making this into a bigger deal than it is. I've made my mind up."

"Okaaaay," she exaggerated the word. "I was just surprised," she tried smoothing over the conversation. "I'm glad you're coming home."

"Also, Rose, I hate to ask this, but would you mind if I stayed with you? If not, I can stay in Port Angeles and just drive in. It's no big deal..."

"We'd love to have you, Jasper," she said sweetly into the phone. "You can stay in Hale's room."

"Great!" he replied, hoping that the sarcasm wasn't as obvious as he feared. Jasper never did well with sharing rooms, especially when that other person was under five.

They made small talk for a few more minutes before they said their good-byes, and Jasper stood, making his way over to the medicine cabinet. His head was pounding, and he needed something to soothe it.

Twenty minutes and one fat blunt later, he was feeling fantastic, all his worries about that dumb reunion no longer seemed like a big deal.

_Who cared if it's only one week away_, he thought to himself. He quickly took another hit. He could care less. He took another hit.

* * *

**So, another little chapter. I hope you liked it. The reunion is coming up, along with a few more Edward and Jasper flashbacks. I hope you liked it. Reviews get me high... just saying. ;)**


	3. Flight to Forks

**Oh, hi there. It's been... awhile. Yeah, I know. It's been a long time for these two, but here I am, with an update. Go back and read the first two chapters if you need to. I hope you like it. This is still dedicated to YogaGal, since I wrote it for her bday in the first place. Speaking of YogaGal, we have written some stories together, and I have compiled them into a story titled Tuesdays with YogaGal. You can find that on my profile. It's filled with more Nerdward, so you might enjoy it. :)**

**

* * *

**

"Warm nuts?"

Jasper choked a bit on his champagne. "Excuse me?" he asked for clarification.

"Would you like some nuts, Sir?" she asked again.

Jasper shook his head and the stewardess walked away. "Miss," he called out to her, "I would like another glass of champagne. Keep them coming."

She nodded and continued down the aisle.

Jasper gripped the armrests, his fingers digging into the soft material. When Apple flew him and Maria to New York first class to sign the contract, he knew he would never be able to go back.

Synthetic seats in economy class made him itchy.

A lot of things made him itchy, actually. Jasper had terrible allergies. He'd always been like that.

**do-da-loo… do-da-loo… do-da-loo…**

"_Stop scratching, Jasper!" Edward said, slapping Jasper's hand away from his own arm. "You're going to make yourself bleed."_

"_It itches!" Jasper whined, turning his head to glare at Sir Isaac Newton, Edward's dog. "If he hadn't licked me, I wouldn't be having this problem!"_

_Sir Isaac Newton ignored Jasper's glare. _

"_It's weird that you can be in the same room as him, but if he licks you, you break out into hives. I wonder why that is. Do you think it has to be with the extra cells that help break down germs in dog's saliva?"_

"_It's probably because he eats his own poo," Jasper sneered at the dog. _

_Edward patted Sir Isaac Newton on the head. "Dogs mouths are cleaner than humans," he told Jasper. _

_Jasper rolled his eyes and concentrated on not scratching his arm as Edward casually flipped through an old issue of National Geographic. _

"_So, what should we do today?" Edward asked a moment later, placing the magazine down on the floor. "I think Alice Brandon is holding a session in her parent's basement today."_

_Jasper let out a sigh. "It's not the same now, Edward."_

_Edward reached over and patted Jasper's thigh in comfort. It wasn't the least bit comforting, though, because Edward's hand was on his thigh! He immediately tensed. Edward blushed and jerked his hand away. _

_Jasper cleared his throat. "It's hard to play with them now that I'm not the Dungeon Master. It's too bittersweet."_

_Edward nodded, the tips of his ears still pink. "Have you found a new group at school?" _

_Jasper shook his head. "No. I haven't really looked, though. You?"_

_Edward shrugged. "I was never really into it."_

_Jasper gasped and looked over at his best friend in shock. "But, you… you're a sixth level Wizard!" _

_Edward glanced away. "I only went because you liked it," he admitted to his best friend. _

_Jasper didn't know what to say. He was dumbfounded. He always thought that Edward liked Dungeons & Dragons. Jasper couldn't see how anyone wouldn't like D & D, though. _

"_All those Saturdays," Jasper murmured. _

_Edward looked back at Jasper, his mouth pulled up into a lop-sided grin. "It wasn't a waste if we got to hang out, Jasper," he told him, reaching back over, this time, placing his hand on Jasper's shoulder. He squeezed, and Jasper placed his hand on top of Edward's, interlacing their fingers. _

_Jasper licked his lips, his eyes trained on their hands. Their first spring break of college was almost over and this was the first time they had really touched. All Jasper wanted was to kiss Edward again, but Edward had not been acting like he wanted to be kissed. _

_At Christmas, Rose had definitely put a damper on their progress when she barged in the room, interrupting them mid make out. Jasper had dreams about that night. Dreams where Rose did not come in and all of the wonderful things that could have happened. It was his favorite thing to think about late at night when his roommate Peter was out or asleep. _

_Jasper felt like he had been waiting for this moment for forever, and he couldn't wait any longer! He moved in, pressing his lips against Edwards. His other hand moved to Edward's face, cupping his scratchy cheek. _

_Edward needed to shave. The scruff looked good on him, but Jasper wondered if his lips would be raw after kissing him. _

_He didn't care if they were. _

_Soon their tongues were moving together, working against each other seamlessly, like a well-oiled cog. _

_They were the perfect machine, Jasper thought. Their kisses were like robots!_

_Then Edward was on his back and Jasper was lying on top of him. He had wedged himself between Edward's legs, and he could feel his dick against Edward's through their pants. _

_It felt amazing! _

_He thrust against his best friend tentatively. That felt even better!_

_Edward broke the kiss with a gasp, his head falling back to the bed. Jasper took the opportunity and attached his lips to Edward's neck. _

"_Fuck," Edward groaned._

_Jasper paused. Edward froze. Both of their cocks twitched. _

"_You just said fuck," Jasper commented. "You didn't spell it out."_

_Edward's body relaxed. "It just slipped out, but it's totally cool that it did. I'm kind of a rebel these days," he told Jasper seriously. _

**do-da-loo… do-da-loo…. do-da-loo…**

Jasper gasped, jerked awake in the nick of time by the shake of turbulence.

God, he couldn't stop the memories. They had been coming back non-stop ever since he got that stupid letter about the reunion. Being on a plane, headed back to the scene of the crime, wasn't making things any easier, either.

The intercom dinged. "We seem to be coming up to a bit of bad weather," the captain spoke. "Please buckle your seatbelts. We should be landing as planned in Port Angeles in twenty minutes."

Jasper had never unbuckled his seat belt, so he returned his tray to the upright position. Better safe than sorry. He hated that only smaller planes flew into Port Angeles. Turbulence frightened him. He also did not appreciate that there was no first class. If he wasn't seated in his row, he was always placed next to the worst people. Tonight, he was seated next to a large man who had some out of control body odor.

Case in point.

Man, he needed a fat blunt… bad.

He couldn't stop thinking about the reunion. Jasper felt like he was walking blind folded into a lion's den, like he knew he was going to die, but he just didn't know how or when.

There were a lot of unanswered questions running through his mind.

Was Edward going to show? Would he ignore Jasper or maybe pretend like everything was fine? Would Edward be single or married? Could he have kids by now? Oh, God! Is Edward a father?

There were so many possibilities, and the only one Jasper liked was the one that was never going to happen. Edward on his knees, apologizing, begging Jasper to take him back, that he made a mistake and Jasper was the only for him.

This was such a dumb idea. They should turn the plane around. He changed his mind. He was not ready for this. He couldn't face the only person he had ever loved. Well, romantically loved, that is.

It was all too soon!

Maria's words replayed in his head. "Fucking finally, Jasper! Go fucking face that man and tell him how you fucking feel before you drown yourself in a cloud of your own dope, you stupid motherfucker!" That was a direct quote.

Apparently, according to Maria, it was not too soon at all.

Rose had been a little nicer about the whole situation, but not by much. She had agreed with Maria that it was past time. There had been a conference call. Jasper did not enjoy it. Rose and Maria got along famously, by the way. Jasper hated every single time they had been in a room together. It was terrifying.

Rose had told Jasper that it was time to move past Edward and that she thought he needed closure, that this reunion would be good for him.

The large man next to him farted, interrupting his thoughts.

Jasper could not see how this was going to be any good for him at all.

Luckily, the plane landed on time, and Jasper finally escaped that flatulence filled flight. He was just going to have to book a private jet next time. He had the money.

He grabbed his bag and exited the only terminal the airport had, spotting his twin sister Rosalie immediately.

"Jasper," she called out his name with a smile, and he walked over to her, setting his bag down to give her a hug.

"It's good to see you, Rose," he greeted her. "It's been too long."

"Yeah, well, you're the one who refused to come here for Christmas… every single year."

"I invited you to New York, so don't even start!"

"Hale is five years old, Jasper. How many times have you seen him?"

"I don't keep a running tally, Rose."

"Ten. That's it," she snapped at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

God, she was annoying. "I know. I'm sorry. I'll try to be better," he gave her his normal speech.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and she seemed to be centering herself or something. Jasper was a bit put off by it. He wondered if Rose took up Yoga or something. It seemed a little New Age of Rosalie.

"It's fine," Rosalie said, forcing a smile. "Fresh start. You ready?"

Jasper nodded and followed his sister out to her car for the ride back to Forks. He couldn't say he was excited about it. It was just so hard being back here. He knew he should visit more. He hardly even knew his nephew. Since their parent's death, Rose and Jasper were it as far as family went. He needed to be there for birthdays and holidays. It's not like he couldn't afford to fly in.

He just couldn't take the risk. He was happy in his smoky haze of denial. He was getting along just fine.

Before he knew it, they were passing the Forks sign, and Jasper's chest was starting to get a bit tight. His heart was threatening to jump out of his throat. Is this what a panic attack felt like? He couldn't be sure, but he definitely felt panicked.

They pulled up to Rosalie and Emmett's house, and everything was dark.

"Is no one home?" he asked his sister.

"It's ten o'clock. I have a five year old. You do the math," she replied, hopping out of the car.

Jasper followed behind, his eyes darting around. He half expected Edward to jump out from behind the bushes, yelling, "Surprise!" The other half of him knew that was ridiculous. Edward always liked to yell, "Gotcha!"

Once they were inside, Rosalie told Jasper to put his bag in Hale's room and then join her on the deck. He tip-toed into his nephew's room, quietly placing his bag on the hardwood floor. He took a moment to stare at the golden-haired child sleeping peacefully in the bed. He was almost too cute for words.

Until he rolled over on his back and let out a giant snore.

Yep, he was definitely Emmett's son.

Jasper quietly left the room, tensing when the door creaked shut. A moment later, he was joining Rose on the back porch.

She gave him a wicked grin when he sat down next to her before she held up a joint.

Jasper relaxed and gave her a genuine smile.

She lit and took a hit before passing it to her brother. Jasper couldn't help but think about the only other time this had happened.

**do-da-loo… do-da-loo… do-da-loo**

_Edward broke the kiss after a few minutes, gasping for breath. Desperate for the moment not to end, Jasper moved to his neck, attaching his lips to any exposed skin he could find. He'd never done this before, but from the gasps and the way Edward's fingers dug into the tops of his arms, he figured he was doing something right._

_Jasper wanted to throw Edward on the bed, climb on top of him and do things to him that he couldn't even say out loud._

_Then, he heard his name... twice._

_"Jasper," Edward whispered._

_"JASPER!" Rosalie screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK?" _

_Edward jumped back, looking everywhere but at Jasper and his twin sister. "Um, well, thanks for checking to see if I had a cavity," he mumbled, grabbing his stuff. "Bye."_

_With that, he was out the door. Jasper and Rosalie listened to his car screech out the driveway._

"_Jasper," Rose said again. _

_Jasper pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Rosalie."_

_She just stared at him, making her brother fidget. She was good at that. No one spoke. _

"_I was kissing him, okay?" he yelled, breaking the silence. _

_She arched a perfectly groomed brow. "Yeah, I saw."_

"_Well, go on then, let me hear it!" Jasper mumbled a moment later when she didn't say anything else. _

"_What do you want me to say, Jasper? Are you gay?"_

"_No! I mean, no, I don't think so," he admitted with a blush. "It's just… Edward."_

"_You two have always had a special relationship," she commented with a small smile. _

_Jasper groaned and buried his head in his hands. "God, this is weird." He walked over to his desk and opened the drawer, taking out a dimebag of weed. He didn't even try to hide it. _

_Rose smirked and walked over to her brother, taking the pot out of his hand. He was about to protest, but the look on her face stopped him from saying anything. "Did you know that I can roll the tightest joint?" she asked. _

_Jasper shook his head. "I didn't, but I would be happy to get a demonstration." _

_She happily obliged and they smoked together in a peaceful silence. Once they were nice and high, she turned to her brother, giving him her best serious face. _

"_So, you and Edward were kissing?" she started. Jasper nodded. "How'd that start."_

_

* * *

_**Getting closer to the reunion! Wahoooooo. **

**Also, this was actually nom'ed for a Slash Award for Best Geekward/Geeksper which is pretty cool. There is some stiff competition which includes myself. A hem. Don't mind me while I pop my collar all self indulgent like. **

**Anywho, there are a lot of great stories nom'ed for all kinds of stuff. Go over and vote! theslashawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
